staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie Eko-gra oraz film prod. francuskiej z serii "Zoom" 10.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92. Lekka atletyka -chód na 50 km. Kajaki-finały.- Tenis-finał singla mężczyzn. Tenis - finał singla kobiet. Boks - półfinały ok. 12.00 Wiadomości (w przerwie transmisji) 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kino Teleferii: "Znak orła" (1) serial prod. polskiej 16.40 Teleexpress 16.55 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92. Lekka atletyka. Zapasy w stylu wolnym 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Kacper i przyjaciele", "Przygody duszka Kacpra" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Wniebowzięci" - film prod. polskiej (1973) 21.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92. Siatkówka kobiet - finały. Siatkówka mężczyzn - półfinały. Hokej na trawie kobiet - finał ok. 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne (w przerwie transmisji) 2.00 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Nowe przygody Supermena" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 17.10 Program rozrywkowy dla dzieci i młodzieży. Festiwal Piosenki Dziecięcej Konin'92 (5) 17.50 Ad vocem (9) - program o nastrojach sali sejmowej - od powagi do śmiechu 18.00 Program lokalny 19.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA 92. Lekka atletyka. Zapasy finały 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Historia według Kordy: "Prywatne życie Henryka VIII" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1933) 23.10 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 23.40 Noc cykad (cz. I) - program dla nocnych marków 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Noc cykad (cz. II) 1.00 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Eisewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E. Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Garaldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komed. 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Flash — serial s—f 22.00 WWF — gwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Screaming Skull — film fab. USA, 1958 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Siatkówka na plaży, turniej kobiet, Fresno, Kalifornia 9.30 Wyścigi starych samochodów, Columbus, Ohio 10.00 Mistrzostwa Świata enduro, runda 8, Szwecja 10.30 Międzynarodowy rajd przełajowy, Puchar Narodów 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Baseball, Oakland—Kansas City 13.45 Golf PGA — przegląd tygodnia 14.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Piłka nożna, mecz Yomiuri Japonia — Eintracht Frankfurt 17.00 Tenis, magazyn Schweppes 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 18.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek—monstrów 18.30 Baseball 1992 19.30 Siatkówka na plaży, zawodowcy, turniej kobiet 20.30 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 21.30 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, Hackenheim 22.30 Boks Top Rank 24.00 Siatkówka na plaży, turniej kobiet zawodowców, Hermosa Beach, Kalifornia MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV’s MTVIVA Barcelona — Ray Cokes w Barcelonie 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 THE MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV’s MTVIVA Barcelona — Ray Cokes w Barcelonie 1.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 CHIPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Skullduggery (Przygoda w Nowej Gwinei) — film przyg. USA, 1970, 22.00 American Fighter II (Amerykański ninja II) — film sensac. USA, 1986—87 23.30 Phantasm (Zjawa) — horror USA, 1977 1.00 The Brides of Dracula (Narzeczona Drakuli) — ang. horror, 1960 2.25 Nocny łowca — serial krrym. USA 3.15 BAT 21 (powt. z czwartku) Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional—Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn (powt. z czwartku) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Bleib Gesund 9.30 Hotel 10.20 Die Verschwörer — im Namen der Gerechtigkeit 11.10 Ulrich Mever: Einspruch 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil.,po filmie: wiadomości 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA, po filmie: Sat 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.40 Losowanie wygranych NKL 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Power (Moc) — film fab. USA, 1986 22.15 The Pack (Paczka) — film fab. USA, 1977 23.55 Wiadomości i sport 24.00 Schulmädchen—Report cz.7 — film erot. RFN, 1974 1.30 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 2.20 The Pack 3.55 Hotel 4.45 Geh aufs Ganze! 5.15 Drops! — quiz Rossija 4 10:00 STUDIO OLIMPISKIE BARCELONA 92 16:00 Kanał Rossija 16:55 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE BARCELONA 92 19:00 Kanał Rossija 19:30 Telewizyjny plac zabaw 20:30 Dziewczyna z Mazur - serial ZSRR 21:20 Telegazeta 21:30 Novosti 21:50 Plany transmisji sportowych 21:55 Pożegnanie i program na tydzień 22:00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE BARCELONA 92 02:00 Zakończenie programu